


Dangerous Game

by InsideTheTardis



Series: Twelve's Chaotic Space Family!Au [6]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Adoption, Children, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father Figures, Father-Daughter Relationship, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 23:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19030444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsideTheTardis/pseuds/InsideTheTardis
Summary: Missy feels alone since the Doctor is taking care of Elyne.





	Dangerous Game

**Author's Note:**

> Woah. My longest work Ahahaha !

Missy felt alone in the vault. Since the Doctor brought that brat back, they spent less time together and it saddened the Time Lady. She had to fix that problem.

Like every other night, the Doctor brought dinner, tonight he chose pizzas.

"When could I meet your new toy ?" asked Missy.

"When you'll stop calling her a toy or a thing." The Doctor scolded.

He frowned when he saw the mischievous smirk on Missy's face.

"And when you'll stop smirking that way when we talk about Elyne." he added shoving another pizza piece in his mouth.

"And when you'll stop smirking that way when we talk about Elyne." he added shoving another pizza piece in his mouth.

"Oh daddy is mad." she commented.

"Stop that."

"Or you will punish me daddy ?"

Missy kept teasing him and leaned against him. The Doctor grumbled and tried to get away from her grip. While he struggled, the Timelady slipped a tiny robot in his pocket.

"Stop that !" shouted the Doctor getting up. He really loved her friend, but sometime he could not stand her flirty and immature behavour.

"Goodnight Doctor." chuckled Missy.

"Yeah goodnight or whatever." the Doctor waved before leaving the vault.

Missy leaned back into her armchair and pulled a controler, smirking. Time to play.

Elyne tried her best to do as the Doctor told. Everyday, the Doctor made small exercices to help her to control her flames. He gave her a leave and slightly ignited it, her goal was to control the fire to prevent it from consuming the whole thing. She bit her lower lip, focusing. Unfortunaly, she could not control it and the leave was quickly reduces to ashes.

"I am sorry Doctor." she apologized.

"You did your best little one." her guardian fondly ruffled her hairs. "You'll try again tomorrow, for now let's get a snack." he scooped the kid up in his arms.

As Elyne wrapped her tiny legs around his waist, he did not feel the robot leaving his pocket to run away through the Tardis.

Then, Missy took action. The main goal was to make the brat unlikable to the Doctor. Let's start with baby steps. She used the tiny robot to start small fires all around the Tardis. Today she sent the robot in the Doctor's room and started a small fire on one of his jacket.

She smirked when the Doctor went in and saw the burnt jacket, his eyebrows went into attack mode.

"Elyne !" he called.

The little girl shyly stepped inside the room and looked up at guardian. He looked really mad.

"Do you remember the rules aboard the Tardis ?" asked the Timelord.

"I can't use fire or go to your room when you are not around."

"Exactly, so why did you disobey ?" he said showing her the jacket.

Elyne blinked, shocked.

"That wasn't me !" she tried to defend herself.

"Elyne don't lie to me please." scolded the Doctor.

"I'm not lying." she started to cry.

The Doctor sighed and rolled his eyes, anger slowly vanishing. He knelt in front of the child.

"Elyne, stop crying please." he sighed. "I won't punish you this time, but I don't want that to happen again, is that clear ?" his tone was firm.

"But I did nothing." she sobbed.

"I hate being lied to, young girl." his voice rose again on a threatening tone and his eyes turned cold.

Instantly, the child stopped crying and looked down, too scared.

"I'm sorry." she whispered.

A content smile appeared on Missy's face as she watched the scene. She was proud of that situation.

Days passed and more incidents happened. Some of the Doctor's books burnt, clothes, records, wall and one of his guitars. The Doctor was really mad. He punished Elyne and sent her in her room. He did not know how to handle that anymore.

"If the situation is unbearable," said Missy, "send her back."

"Most of parents do not send their child away because they cause trouble." sighed the Doctor.

Missy frowned. He was so stubborn.

"It's not even your child, you owe her nothing."

Missy closed her mouth when the Doctor sent her a fierce look. Oh no, he liked the little thing, smoochy Doctor. Let's try something bigger.

Elyne felt really bad. This week was a true nightmare. She could not understand why those things happened, maybe she was turning crazy after all. The Doctor did not believe her and even worse, he was crossed with her. What if she really started all those fires ? The only problem is that she was not aware of it.

The Doctor was stressed. He did not understand why Elyne acted like this. Was she sick ? Was she unable to control herself ? Was that normal for a young Igneos ? She was getting better physically, she looked less skinny and started to act like a normal child, and he was grateful for that, maybe her metabolism started working. He should change his method and be more patient.

One evening, the Doctor were noodling on his guitar until he smelt smoke. Nardole burnt some food again he thought. But he started to worry when the smell worsened after twenty minutes. He put down his guitar and walked through the Tardis. Then he heard a scream, it came from the library. He ran there and was shocked to see the whole library burning. Nardole were trying to contain the fire, tapping on a control panel. The Doctor saw a burn on his arm.

"I'll take care of this." the Doctor gently pulled the cyborg away and used his sonic to turn security system on.

After five minutes, the fire died.

"What happened ?" asked the Doctor as he carefully watched Nardole's injury.

"I have no idea," said Nardole, then he bit his lips. "Elyne was the last person here."

"Elyne ?"

"Yes ?"

The two men saw the little girl standing behind them. She stepped back when she saw the Doctor's face. He looked furious. Then she saw the burnt room behind them. She started to panick.

"Doctor, I-"

"Go to your room." he said coldly.

Elyne stood there, staring at him, shaken.

"Right now !" he roared.

Elyne ran away, frightened. The Doctor rubbed his face, he hated loosing his temper, but this time it was too much. A whole room burnt. Nardole hurt.

Missy reveled in this scene. Now she had to wait.

Elyne was lying on his bed, crying. She did not know what to think anymore. And how the Doctor looked at her. It was terrible. Maybe she should apologize. If she could not control herself, the Doctor could find a way to help her.

She got up and walked to the console room where she heard a conversation.

"That hurts !" yelled Nardole.

"Then stop moving. " retorted the Timelord who was cleaning his wounded arm.

"This situation is getting out of control."

Elyne stayed under the console, waiting for the Doctor's answer. Unfortunaly, he did not replied what she hoped for.

"I don't know how to deal with her anymore." he just said. "But it has to stop."

Elyne looked down. She was just a dead weight for them. The Doctor did so much for her, she did not want to bring him more trouble. She had to disappear.

The Doctor walked into the burnt library. Everything was gone. The Tardis had several libraries but the Doctor was still upset about the loss. He pushed some ashes with his foot and wondered how a fire that big started. Elyne's fire was not so powerful. Something was wrong. He went back to the console room.

" Show me record from last week. "

The Tardis hummed and played a video on screens. The Doctor was stunned to find out Elyne had nothing to do with those fires, even worse, those fires started alone. He felt terrible and guilty to not trust her. He spent almost one hour studying the video to understand how it was possible, then, he noticed a tiny detail.

" Stop the video ! "

What was that ? He zoomed the picture and saw a kind of robotic spider. He bit his lips.

"Missy."

"Oops." said a robotic voice. The tiny robot crawled on the console. " Congratulations ! You uncloaked me ! " Missy told with a joking tone.

"Why did you do that ?"

Missy did not answer at the moment.

" Because I was bored ? " she ventured.

Anger grew into the Doctor, but Elyne was the most important right now, she deserved apologies.

"We'll talk about that later." he said sternly.

The Timelord hurried to the little girl's room and knocked at the door.

"Elyne ?"

He got no answers.

"Elyne, dear, open please." his tone was gentle.

Still no answers. It was pretty late, she must be asleep. He softly opened the door to check on her, but he was surprised to find an empty room.

"Elyne," sighed the Timelord , stepping in the room "come out please."

Then he found a note on the bed.

I am sorry to bring you trouble, I don't want to bother you anymore. Thank you for everything.

The Doctor's face turned white. He felt his hearts stopping for a second. He was horrified.

" What a shame ! " said Missy's robotic voice. " Thingy is gone ?"

The Doctor frowned and looked up. The robotic spider was crawling on the wall.

" If I don't find her, if I don't find my child," his voice was low but twisted by rage, " I swear I'll unleash Hell on you."

Elyne was sitting on her bag near the bus stop. The night was cold and wet, she shivered and snuggled her face into her cuddly toy's warm fur. She felt sad and guilty. She loved the Doctor and all she could do was bringing him more trouble, she did not want that for him. She hugged Dexter tighter and cried, she was unable to hold tears back. She did not know how long she stayed here, but she heard foot steps getting closer.

"Elyne !"

Elyne looked up and saw the Doctor running to her.

" Are you hurt ? You are cold ! Why did you run away ?" he checked on her, not waiting answers to his questions. " Don't ever do that again ! " his tone was more hard than he intended. But he was so scared.

"I'm sorry ." Elyne sobbed.

"No," the Timelord quickly scooped her up in his arms and nuzzled his face in her hairs. " It's me wh-"

He could not finish his sentence, Elyne totally broke up.

"I'm sorry I get you so much trouble, I just don't know how to control it, I don't even remember when I burn things, I just-"

"Quiet." the Doctor said putting one finger on her mouth. " You did nothing wrong, someone else started those fires."

"So it's not my fault ?" she sniffled.

"It's not your fault." he wiped her tears with his thumb. " I am sorry I didn't trust you."

Elyne's felt a weight leaving her chest, she felt so relieved. She happily snuggled against her guardian's chest.

The Doctor held her tighter, his girl was safe in his arms, he could relax now. He picked the bag up and walked back to the university.

"Why did you run away ?"

"Because I brought you problems." Elyne whispered.

" Oh darling, even if you bring me trouble, even if I am angry or sad because of you, I would still want you." he put a gentle kiss on her head. " Don't run away from me, but talk to me."

" 'Kay." she yawned and put her arms around the Doctor's neck.

" Weren't you scared here alone ?"

"Uh uh." she sleepily shook her head.

"My brave girl," he smiled, "Let's put you in bed."

Missy leaned against the piano, playing randoms note as she watched the vault's door opening.

" How was night ? " she smirked.

" Do you know how much pain you caused to her ? " the Doctor's voice was low, he was furious.

" Barely," waved Missy, " it's only a human, why do you even-"

She had to stop and step back when the Doctor hurried to her. He did not speak but his look was frightening, even for her. The Doctor stopped and took a deep breath, trying to relax.

" Why ? " he asked, " Why did you do that ?"

To his surprise Missy lost her usual indifference facade and looked genuinely pained. But she stayed silent. She was so stubborn the Doctor thought.

" Missy," his tone was softer, " if you don't talk to me, I can't help you."

" Now you want to help me ?" she chuckled.

" Don't get me wrong, I am still mad at you. "

" And I still can't believe you rather spend time with a vulgar human rather than with me."

The Doctor sighed and rolled his eyes.

" So you were jealous."

Missy said nothing and looked away. Yes she was jealous. She tried her best to be nice, and she knew her actions were not nice, she was just affraid to lost her friend. To her surprise, the Doctor pulled her in a hug. Usually he was always pushing her away, so she gladly leaned into his arms.

" Love doesn't divide," he gently said, " love multiplies, and I love both of you."

The Timelady held tighter on him.

" You are so smoochy." she smiled.

" Maybe," he chuckled, " but if you do something against Elyne again," he pulled her chin with his finger to make her focus on his face, " I won't be as compliant as today."

Kindness left his eyes and Missy swallowed, uncomfortable.

" I guess I must apologize."

" Not to me though."

" Does it mean I will finaly meet your Puppy ?" she leaned into him once more.

" I guess." the Doctor sighed, holding Missy close to him, she needed it, so he willingly gave it to her.

Maybe it was a mistake to hide Elyne from her friend. He did not mean to hurt her or make her doubt about him, he just thought it would be better for Elyne. It needed to be fixed. What could happen ?


End file.
